Saria's Song
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: On the night Saria's father's murderer attacks her she flees for her life somehow traveling back in time and into the move Phantom of the Opera. Despite being blind in one and a scar that she keeps covered her talent with the violin and her voices attracts the attention of the Opera Ghost. Only time will tell if two lonely souls will become one in times of darkness.
1. A Run Through Time

**Hellow my fellow readers!  
Here is my new Phantom fanfic!  
So once again a werewolf shapeshifter from our time enters the movie. However the plot line will be a little different from Somewhere. Erik will still go after Christine lol. Hope you enjoy!  
I only own Saria!  
Credits go to Andrew Llyod Webber and Gaston Leroux for making such Phantom of the Opera into such a huge success. Once again I only own Saria and her role through the story!**

 **Saria's POV**

If I told you I met the love of my life and mate from my favorite all time musical, you would probably think I was nuts. Well it's all true but before I start my tale I should introduce myself. My name is Saria Moore; yes I'm named after the character from Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. I guess my mother thought the name was pretty. You see when I mentioned mate earlier you might think that's going overboard to call my spouse that. Well when you're not human it was appropriate. I was a shape shifter that took the form of medium sized black wolf.

Call me whatever you want I don't mind. You see I was born in to two wonderful parents in a simple pack of shape shifters that resided in Canada. I'm from America, but my parents thought Canada was prettier. I had no siblings so I was the light of my parent's life. However when I was only five my mother died to hunters. This devastated my father but I was his strength to continue on and raise me as a single father. I inherited my father's black hair but the only difference was it was wavy like my mother's had been. It was a mixture of curly and straight which was fine with me. I have my mother's eyes as do I have my grandmothers, the color of blue mixed in with grey.

My father had taken his role of alpha of our pack and I part of my upbringing was to get myself educated until the day would come I would take his place. The pack had a home schooling program in which I was enrolled. I was well liked by my fellow peers and my grades were good. When I entered the fifth grade was where I discovered a love for the violin. I didn't care if I had to pay my way with my allowance as long as I was able to play. Dad eventually gave in and the two of us agreed to an equal payment plan once a month combined with my allowance and what he made as a professor at the community college, he was a mathematics instructor. Whenever I played the violin I felt like a new part of myself was released. I wasn't good at first believe me, but over time in my opinion I think I was getting better.

Some people suggested I should sing since my voice was good in their minds. I brushed this off, one I didn't like to sing in front of others, two I think my voice was okay. When I turned 19 tragedy once again struck. Awhile back my pack brought in a lone wolf named Joseph. I didn't like him the moment he came into our pack. True enough he proved to be a trouble maker and he would break pack rules. He even went as far to try and rape a human female. This enraged my father since he was against such an atrocity. There was a pack meeting and only the council members were allowed to attend. I was there since I was getting close to becoming the leader of the pack. The discussion was about Joseph and that it was in the pack's best interest to leave.

However Joseph learned of this news and he had stormed into the meeting saying he wasn't going anywhere. He then shifted into his wolf form and my father did the same. The two of them got into a brutal and nasty fight. I begged the council members, the people I grew up with to stop this, but I was only told it was against the rules to get involved with a fight when an alpha was involved. Furious I phased into my wolf form and threw myself against Joseph's silver wolf form. I was simply tossed aside and just as I had gotten to my feet once more I heard my father's shriek and a second later the fight was over. Joseph's fur was stained with blood and he had the most evil wolf smirk I had ever lay eyes on. When he was off of my father, my father's wolf form was still. I knew he was dead and fury only fueled my desire to kill Joseph. Joseph however was stronger and he pinned me beneath him and he bit at my right eye and scratched it as punishment for standing up to him. After this I was taken to see our doctor and when I realized I could see out of my right eye I was horrified. I still could see out of my left but that didn't help. I was grateful to be alive but after that attack from Joseph I was now blind in my left eye and a scar that a single line under my eye was visible with two scratches going across it. Joseph then became our new alpha and the following years were hell. Joseph ruled our pack with cruelty and abuse. My pack members were either too scared to stand up to him or they got killed trying. Joseph took on a few mates, and by the time I was 29, I learned horrible news. I was to become his new wife and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen. I wasn't his true mate for god sakes. The night he came to tell me that I was going to be his new mate, I told him he was s**t out of luck. Of course this enraged him and he slapped me across the face and then pinned me down on the bed.

I knew if I didn't get out of there he would rape me, and I used my claws to scratch at his eyes. I then used my knee to elbow him where it hurt for a male and I ran for it. I phased into my wolf form and ran into the night. I don't know how fast I ran but as long as it would take me to get away from the monster that turned my life upside down. As I ran I thought of the Phantom of the Opera as I ran. My father had been still alive when I saw the 2004 movie. I always liked the Phantom since his lifestyle was sad. Even though I liked Christine she would make me mad because she had a man who loved her unconditionally and then you had Raoul who was her childhood sweetheart. During the years of Joseph's torment I would shut myself in my room to escape his cruelties. My violin had been stolen from me awhile back and I had a good feeling it was Joseph himself.

After he had blinded me he told me that he was the only one who could want me since I had a scar. The voice of the Phantom would heal those many nights of crying and loneliness. Now as I ran for my life the song of "Music of the Night" filled my ears. I don't know how long I ran but my body was getting tired and I knew I would need to rest. I found an old fox den underneath a fallen tree and I slept that night in the cold. My body wouldn't stop shivering. When dawn came I had heard the barks and howls of members of my pack closing in searching for me. Fear once more overtook me and I ran for it. My fear was so large I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. The woods that I ran through suddenly changed and I was suddenly in a city. The people I passed were dressed as though from a different time and place. Finally on the outskirts of the city exhaustion overtook me and I passed out.

 **Christine's POV**

"Stop the carriage!" I shouted when I saw a woman unconscious on the snow covered ground. The carriage came to a stop and I got out of it rushing over to the woman. She had black wavy hair and she wore nothing but a pure white nightgown with straps at the shoulders. She was barefoot, but what made me widen my eyes was the massive scar that rested underneath her right eye. I made the driver help me get her into the carriage since she looked like she near death. When she was safely wrapped in a cloak in my arms I felt her pulse and I was shocked to feel how fast her heart was beating. This poor thing had been really scared about something.

"You are safe now" I whispered to her.

As though she heard me her heartbeat began to calm down. I smiled in relief and the carriage began to move once more.

 **Geez.  
Talk about being a royal jerk face. I'm glad Saria got the hell out of there!**


	2. Welcome to the Opera Populaire!

**Here's the next chapter in Saria's Song. Enjoy!  
Also the lyrics of the song from Game of Thrones belong to whomever wrote them. Game of Thrones belongs to George R. R. Martin.**

 **Saria's POV**

When I woke up I found myself in a room that I didn't recognize. I had sat myself up and noticed a whole bunch of other beds alongside mine. For some reason the room seemed familiar. The door to the room suddenly opened and I jumped out of my skin ready to defend myself from whoever was here to kill me, only the people that came to check on me weren't supposed to be real. In front of me was none other Miranda Richardson and Emmy Rossum.

"How do you feel my dear?" Miranda asked me.

"Umm where am I exactly?" I inquired asking the two women through my one eye.

"You are in the Opera House Populaire in Paris, France" Emmy added. "I found you on the way into the city, my name is Christine Daae, this is Madame Giry the ballerina instructor"

HOLD THE PHONE!

Did she just say I was at the Opera Populaire as in the Opera House in Phantom of the Opera. HOLY!  
This could not be real; I must have read a really good fan fiction before Joseph confronted me!  
Immediately at the thought of Joseph I suddenly began to hyperventilate.

"Easy" Emmy came over to me. She sat next to me and took my hands into hers so I could calm down. Her comforting touch seemed to work because my heart began to calm itself. I looked around the room again and I finally recognized it as the ballerina dorms. Okay it looks like I really was in the movie and the two people in front of me were indeed Madame Giry and Christine Daae. I also noticed I no longer wore the nightgown I wore earlier; I was in a light blue nightdress that women wore for nightgowns back in this time.

"What has made you so frightened my dear?" Madame Giry asked bending down to my level.

"I was running from a man who was about to rape me, I guess fear made me lose focus where I was running"

"Well you are safe now and no one will touch you while you are in my care, what is your name?" Madame Giry then asked.

"Saria my name is Saria and I'm from Canada"

"You are a long way from home" Christine added. I sure as hell was. But telling them I was from the 21st century was out of the question.

"Saria if I may ask what happened to your eye?" Antoinette asked. I wasn't going to call her that in person unless I wanted to get my ass kicked.

"The man that murdered my father gave this to me when I tried to stop him from killing the last of my flesh and blood, I'm blind in my right eye, but I can see you and Christine perfectly fine through the left"

"I can't even tell your blind" Christine added. I turned to her.

"My right eye is completely grey blocking out my vision" to prove my point I used my eye muscles to open the lid of my right eye. Christine looked into the grey abyss that was now in my eye and she then nodded. My stomach then growled and this made me blush. Madame Giry then helped me up and she put her arm through mine so she could guide me to the dining hall. The other ballerina and chorus members were there eating away. To my surprise none of them eyed me in a horrible manner since I had my scar in sight. A blonde ballerina suddenly stood up and she came over to me and her mother.

"Oh you're alright!" she said.

"This is my daughter Meg, she's a fellow dancer and chorus member"

I liked Meg immediately and introduced myself to her. Antoinette then made me sit down next to her daughter and she got my food for me. I ate like a starved animal and this was how my stay at the Opera House began. For the few days I stayed close to Madame Giry, Meg, or Christine. I was mostly seen wearing men's clothing since the dresses in this time were uncomfortable. Madame Giry introduced me to the rest of the staff who either worked or lived at the Opera House. Everyone was kind to me most likely due to the fact I was found close to death.

Even though I was being treated kindly, I wasn't comfortable with my scar and blindness being out in the open. So I was given a black eye patch to cover my right eye and it covered my scar too. I was also given a cane similar to the one I used back in my time to get around. After almost being at the Opera House for a week I was getting bored so I went to Madame Giry with an idea.

"A job?" she asked.

"Yes I can't just stand around and not repay for the kindness you and the other staff have been giving me I maybe be blind in one eye but I can play the violin very well"

This got Madame Giry's interest all right.

I was wearing a tank top that I made from a dress I was given, I akedd Madame Giry if I could alter some of the clothes if I wished and she didn't seem to mind that as long as I didn't go overboard. The tank top was dark blue and I wore black pants with black boots I was given. I had my eye patch on and my cane.

"Let's go see what Monsieur Reyer thinks we just had some staff leave so maybe you can work for us that way"

"Thank you" I told her.

Antoinette then stood up and she offered her arm for me which I took. She guided me with ease into the auditorium and the day of rehearsals was ending. Monsieur Reyer widened his eyes when he saw Madame Giry coming towards him with me in tow.

"What may I do for you ladies?" he asked.

"Saria says she can play the violin are you interested to hear her play?"

"Of course"

My face broke into a smile as Reyer actually came over and he took my arm into his. He walked me into the pit and helped me into a seat. A second later I felt a violin was in my grasp and I quickly used what sight I had to make sure the instrument was in tune. It was tuned perfectly and I felt the bow to make sure it was rosined which it was. I made sure the bow was where it needed to be before I placed the bow onto the violin and began to play "Fur Elise". This was one of favorite classical songs growing up and as I played I became entranced by my playing. I became a little sad when I was finishing up the song and when I finally stopped I turned to Reyer and Madame Giry. Both of them had shock on their faces and by the way their expression were they seemed to like my playing.

"My dear you play very well" Antoinette said first.

"She plays beautifully!" Reyer protested. "I want her in my orchestra Antoinette"

"You really mean that?" I asked standing up. My face suddenly turned red at my question. "Sorry I'll be happy to play for you if you will have me Monsieur Reyer"

"It would be an honor Saria you have a gift and it shouldn't be wasted can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes of course as long as I can wear my eye patch"

"That is fine my dear whatever you want to make you comfortable"

 **Later.**

After I was offered the job of a violin player I went to tell Christine and Meg the good news. I couldn't find them in the dorms or dining hall so I chose to check out the chapel. I used my cane to guide me towards the chapel and sure enough the two best friends were there.

"I got good news I will be playing in the orchestra"

"Oh that's fantastic Saria!" Christine exclaimed. She then stood up and hugged me. Meg also did the same. "I can't wait to hear you play!"

"You must be good to convince Monsieur Reyer he's pretty strict on who he lets in his Orchestra" Meg added.

"Is there anything else you can do besides play the violin?" Christine suddenly asked. Immediately my face went red.

"Um I can sing but I'm not very good"

"Come on it's only just us to hear you just one time" Meg begged. I smiled at her and for the hell of it I began to sing a song from my time. It was the theme song for Game of Thrones.

 _A raven flies from the north to the sea  
A dragon whispers her name in the _east  
 _The watcher waits on the northern wall  
A daughter picks up a warriors sword_

 _A raven flies from the north to the sea  
A dragon whispers her name in the east  
A brother bound to a love he must hide  
The younger's armor is worn in their mind_

 _A cold iron throne_  
 _Holds a boy barely grown_  
 _And now it's known_  
 _A claim to the prize_  
 _A crown laced in lies_  
 _You win or you die_

I wasn't hard a core fan of Game of Thrones but I would watch clips of it on YouTube and one day I came across a video that had a singer singing those enchanting lyrics and that is why I chose this song to sing for Christine and Meg. It had been awhile since I last sung to myself or for anyone else so I was a little out of breath. Christine and Meg looked like they enjoyed my little performance.

"Saria you sing beautifully" Christine first spoke.

"I second that" Meg added.

My face turned red again and all I could say was.

"Thank you"

My stomach then growled and Christine and Meg chuckled. I tried to use my cane but Christine wasn't having it so I let her put her arm in mind so she would take me to the dining room to eat dinner, Meg put her arm into my other one and I smiled as my two new friends led me out of the chapel.

 **Erik's POV**

I had heard that there was new girl in my opera house but I yet had to see her. Of course I kept my usual watch over rehearsals from Box 5. So far things were going well and after the next play Hannibal rehearsals would be starting. However some of Reyer's musicians had enough with Carlotta's god awful singing so they quit. This put a strain on everything since there was a lack of violinists, cello players, etc. It was this evening when I finally got to see the young lady in question. I was surprised to see she was blind in one eye because she had a walking cane and Antoinette had been guiding her.

Her outfit amused me I guess she didn't like wearing dresses or what not. Her hair was black as night and it was wavy. I overheard Antoinette ask Reyer to let this girl play in the Orchestra and this got my interest. Antoinette mentioned her name was Saria which was a pretty name I thought. I continued watching as the young lady felt her way with tuning the violin, making sure the bow was rosined, and that the bow was in proper condition before she continued to play "Fur Elise". My mind was blown away at how well she played the violin despite her condition, either she was born with this talent or she was well taught. It took me a lot of nerve not to clap after she finished playing. I was glad to see that Reyer given her the job on the orchestra. It was then I decided to watch this girl who had a lot of potential. As I was heading back to my lair I heard a new voice in the chapel.

 _A raven flies from the north to the sea  
A dragon whispers her name in the _east  
 _The watcher waits on the northern wall  
A daughter picks up a warriors sword_

 _A raven flies from the north to the sea  
A dragon whispers her name in the east  
A brother bound to a love he must hide  
The younger's armor is worn in their mind_

 _A cold iron throne_  
 _Holds a boy barely grown_  
 _And now it's known_  
 _A claim to the prize_  
 _A crown laced in lies_  
 _You win or you die_

Wondering who on earth had such a beautiful voice that sounded the same as Christine's I headed towards the chapel. Well I hid in a passageway and I heard Christine along with Meg's daughter talking to none other than Saria. To be honest I was shocked to know it was this violinist who sang so well. I listened as the three women continued to talk before their voices died away.

 **Saria's POV**

Since I was now a member of the orchestra I was actually given a room of my own, only orchestra members who lived here at the Opera House had this privilege. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind sharing a room with the others girls but I liked my privacy. I finished washing my face in the washroom that was in my bedroom when there was a knock at my door. Curious I called out to whoever it was to come in and Madame Giry's scent filled my nose. I was still in my day clothes when she found me. She had a rose with a black ribbon tied to it and a letter. My left eye widened when I knew where these items came from.

"My friend wanted me to give these to you" Antoinette said as she handed over the rose and letter.

"Good night my dear"

I nodded as she left me and I waited till she closed the doors before I used my claws to open the letter.

 _Welcome to my Opera House, Ms. Saria  
I overheard your violin playing earlier and congratulate you in joining the orchestra  
You also have a talent with your voice.  
We shall meet when the time is right_

 _O.G._

"Holy crap" were the words that flew out of my mouth.

 **Looks like Saria has a new admirer. XD  
**


	3. First Solo&Meeting Him

**^^  
Hello my fellow Phantom Phans!  
I'm glad to see this new story is getting some attention!  
Enjoy!**

 **Saria's POV**

Time seemed to fly like the wind after I came to the Opera Populaire. A month passed and I was finally adjusted to what life in the opera house was like. I would wake up between 7:30 and 8 am and have breakfast along with the other residents. Then rehearsals would start and they lasted from early morning till early afternoon excluding lunch. Afterwards the day was free to us and I usually chose that time to hang out with Christine and Meg, practicing the violin that was given to me, reading, drawing, and other things.

The majority of the time I wore men's clothing since I wasn't a too big of a fan of wearing dresses from this time. Today was the last rehearsal before our opening night for the current show and afterwards I would be doing a solo for the audience. This I was looking forward to because I was allowed to play any song I wished and I had been practicing hard on the one I chose. At the moment I had on a dark red men's poet shirt that I had rolled up to the elbows, I wore a black vest with black pants and boots. My hair was in a bun and I had on my eye patch. I soon became lost as another round of practice and rehearsing began. Whenever I played the violin I was always in a trance at the music. However just because the orchestra was doing well didn't mean we didn't have to stop.

Reyer suddenly broke my musical trance when he made the movement with his stick for us to stop. I growled in annoyance because Carlotta was the reason why we stopped for the umpteenth time. I couldn't stand this woman she was worse in person than she was in the movie. She actually liked my playing but it was her attitude of it being all about her, her cruelty towards the other performers, and her complaining to Lefevre that was a pain the ass. As usual I tuned out her complaining and made sure my violin was tuned before Meg suddenly screamed. I saw a sandbag dropping from the rafters and Piangi managed to get Carlotta out of the way before it could hit her. I heard the sandbag crash and I could smell the grains of sand being spilled on the stage.

"Not again!" Carlotta yelled. "What on earth did I do this time to make the Opera Ghost mad?!"

"Because you interrupted the orchestra" Antoinette said. "I have a letter from the Opera Ghost"

"Just great" Carlotta grumbled.

I smirked at this and some of my fellow orchestra mates did chuckled under their breath or behind a hand. Reyer shot us a zip it look.

"What does our friend have to say?" Lefevre asked from the seats in front of the stage.

"Simply that he's pleased to see how well "The Tempest" is going however he doesn't want to see anymore interruptions by Carlotta"

I heard Carlotta say a word in French that I believed was a bad word and I made sure Reyer didn't see my chuckling.

"He also wishes Saria good luck in her first show and looks forward to playing her solo tonight"

That made my face turn red. I hadn't met the infamous Phantom of the Opera but I knew he had been watching. I received a few more notes from him and some actually offered some advice how I should play. I took his advice and used it to improve my playing. Christine was taking her lessons from him in private and I was actually a little jealous. However the thought of jealousy reminded me of Joseph and that made me snap back into reality because I wasn't that son of a bitch who ruined my life and took away my father.

"That is all" Antoinette said.

Rehearsal then continued as it usually did and this time there were no interruptions from Carlotta or said Opera Ghost. Before I knew it the last rehearsal was over and it was time for lunch and I was bloody starving. I made a quick trip to my room to drop off my violin before meeting up with Christine and Meg outside the ballet dorms.

"I'm surprised your teacher is looking forward to my solo tonight" I said to Christine as I used my cane.

"I'm not" Christine replied. "In my opinion Saria you are the best violin player on the orchestra"

"Awww thanks you're sweet" I said to my friend as my face turned slightly red.

"Perhaps you might want to sing" Meg suggested.

"Perhaps" I stated.

Whenever I sang I felt more comfortable doing it when I was alone. For some reason it felt right but I didn't mind singing to others if they wanted to hear a song or two. Lunch seemed to come and go and I wanted a nap before tonight's events. When I closed the door to my room I was so sleepy I thought I would fall flat on my face. Luckily this didn't happen I placed my cane near the nightstand before I collapsed into the bed and soon sleep came over me.

 **Erik's POV**

I quietly opened the mirror that was another passageway and entered Saria's room. The young violinist was sound asleep on her bed. Her eye patch was still on her face when I shut the mirror door so it wouldn't make a sound. This was actually the first time I had been this close to the new orchestra member. She was just as breathtaking as my Christine was. I had to admit it she was beautiful; suddenly I noticed something on her wrist. Careful to no wake her I stepped forward and examined her flesh. My eyes narrowed at the sight of healing bruise. I highly doubted it someone from around here and more likely from someone this young woman knew. If there was one thing I despised it was anyone being abusive towards another human being. I had a feeling Saria had suffered at the hands of abuse and this angered me. However I calmed myself so my temper wouldn't wake the violinist. I bent down and placed a kiss against her forehead before turning around to leave.

 **Saria's POV**

When I woke up an unfamiliar scent had caught my attention. However nothing was out of the ordinary in my room so I brushed it off. To make the audience happy I chose a simple dress that I had altered to play in tonight's show. It was a tan dress with straps at the shoulders and I wore matching flats with it. I made sure my hair was up to standards before going to dinner. The show would start afterwards.

"That's a cute dress" I nearly jumped out of my skin after I heard Derek's voice.

"Damn it Derek you scared the hell out of me!" I scolded the stage hand. Derek was a full blooded werewolf like me. His hair was a mixture of brown and blonde which I found was adorable. His eyes were also a mixture the color of blue and green. A lot of the chorus girls had a crush on him however it was Meg that Derek had his eyes on. He was just too chicken to ask her out.

"Sorry Saria I didn't mean to scare you" Derek apologized.

"I'll forgive you if you escort me to the dining hall" I teased my friend.

"With pleasure" Derek said before he offered me his arm and I took it. I had people sometimes guide me around mostly them being Lefevre, Meg, Christine, Derek, and Antoinette. Don't get me wrong I liked being guided, however I didn't let my disability of being blind in one eye stop me from moving place to place. Dinner was a quick affair and a lot of the chorus girls were excited and eager to get the show started. Christine and Meg looked pretty in their costumes for tonight's show. After eating I used my cane to head over to the musical pit, Antoinette carried my violin case. Once we were outside of the pit I took the case from her while I slid my way to my seat. While tuning the instrument the seats began to fill and I felt my nerves spike.

 _Calm yourself Saria_ I told myself. _Focus on your violin_

So I did just that. After the instrument was tuned I began to rosin my bowstring and I was now ready to play. A half hour later the show began. I got lost with the music as well as the show itself. "The Tempest" was one of my favorite of Shakespeare's plays. As the show went on I knew I was being watched. For a brief moment I looked up to Box Five but didn't see anything except a flicker of what appeared to be a cape. There was a fifteen minute intermission before the play continued. During the play I winced at Carlotta's singing. I mean she really sucked at singing that's how bad it was. Finally the play came to its end and as the curtain fell the audience clapped. After the rest of the cast did their bowing and what not Lefevre was heard going on the stage.  
"Before we end things here tonight it is our great pleasure to allow all of you to hear a solo from our newest orchestra member Saria"

I felt my heart race as I stood to my feet. With my violin in one hand and my cane in the other I guided myself away from the other players and climbed the steps to the stage. I heard several people murmuring that I was blind in one eye which I ignored. When I came to Lefevre he took my cane from me and kissed my hand before announcing me to the audience. They audience clapped and I waited for them to stop. Once they did I placed my violin onto my shoulder and then began to play "Zelda's Lullaby"

Growing up I had been a Legend of Zelda fan and after playing Ocraina of Time I fell in love with this one song.

The whole world around me was quiet as I played the notes with ease. The song lasted for almost three minutes and once I was approaching its end I was getting a little bummed. I finished the song the way I liked to end it and as soon as my bow left the violin the whole audience burst into applause. I was dumbfounded that they enjoyed it so much but I shook that aside and bowed.

 **Later.**

My performance obviously made a lot of people happy because I was stopped a lot by people wanting to give me roses. I took a few but I had Antoinette lead me back to my room.

"No!" Meg's mother snapped before shutting the door finally.

"I didn't expect that to happen" I told her.

"You played beautifully tonight Saria" Antoinette said before she held a familiar red rose with a black ribbon tied to it. "He was pleased"

"You mean the Phantom?" I asked as I took the rose from her.

"Yes my dear, usually he keeps to himself but he has enjoyed your talent especially with tonight's performance"

"Well damn" I said. I wondered if the Phantom wanted to still pursue Christine I wouldn't be surprised since I wasn't the one who had her beauty.

"Sleep well Saria" Antoinette said before she kissed my forehead. Once she left I placed the rose down at the desk and decided to get of my dress. I put on a pair of black sleeping pants and my dark blue tank top I wore sometimes that I had altered from a dress. I wore black slippers and a black robe when I suddenly the candles in my room went out.

"What the hell?" I said. My lamp was still on however the room suddenly felt eerie.

"Okay if this is someone's idea of a joke they better knock it off before I kick their ass!" I snapped. Sometimes Derek would scare me and I actually did kick his ass last time this happened. However the room was silent. Then a voice that I knew very well sang out to me.

 _Brava,Brava, bravissima_

That voice belonged to the Phantom and I looked around trying to find out where he was. Then I noticed movement and I saw that my mirror was opening. I backed away and grabbed my cane in case I needed it. Finally the mirror was ajar and the Phantom of the Opera stood before me. And he was hot!

It was definitely Gerard Butler who portrayed him and he wore the usual get up. I didn't move as he walked towards me.

"I'm glad to finally meet you Saria, I won't hurt you"

I could tell by the way his heart was beating he told the truth. He held his hand out to me and I lifted mine for a second before placing it into his.

"You won't need your cane I'll make sure you are guided safely" he reassured. I nodded before I placed my cane against the wall and I began to walk forward with the Phantom of the Opera leading me towards the mirror. It shut a few seconds after we stepped through it and I had a feeling he was taking me down to his lair.  
 _  
I'm on lucky son of a bitch_ I thought in my mind.

 **XD  
It looks like Saria has the same fiery spirit as Laurel.  
Please review and thank you those who have followed or faved this story!**


	4. The Phantom&A Murder

**I'm sorry my dear readers!  
I had a bad case of writer's block on how to contiue this story. But as you can see I have a plot line down!  
So Saria meets with our hot Phantom as well as does something bad happen.**

 **Saria's POV**

I could not believe the legendary and yet hot Phantom of the Opera was leading me down to his lair. As we walked through the narrow hallway various candles lit up as though by magic. Erik which is supposedly the Phantom's name held my hand in a firm manner as he led me.

"Can you see enough through your left eye?" he asked turning to look back at me.

"Yes" I replied. This was true I could see very well where the Phantom was leading me. Soon the hallway became a larger passage and I knew we were now deeper underneath the Opera Populaire. The whole time he led me my heart began to beat like crazy. Well I guess that was because I always had a huge crush on the Opera Ghost. Hell even with his mask off he was gorgeous. The smell of water broke my train of thought and up ahead I could see the gondola that Erik used to get around with. He stopped us at the water's edge and helped guide me into the boat before he got in behind me.

He then began to row away from the where the boat was docked and we were on our way to his home. The ride to his home didn't take long because five minutes later the gate came into sight and it rose as though it sensed its resident approaching. As we entered Erik's lair I looked all around admiring the lair's beauty. I heard Erik chuckle as he rowed to a stop and he got out of the gondola first before he held his hand out to me. I felt my face turn red and I slowly stood up and took his hand.

"Damn!" I swore as I felt the water beneath my slippers make me lose my footing and Erik hurriedly caught me so I wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for being that quick to catch me" I told him.

"Sometimes even I fail to notice how slippery the water can be down here and trust me I have fallen many times" the Phantom reassured me. A smile came to his lips and it made my face turn red even more. Erik took my hand once more and he led us up to where his beautifully made organ was. There was a chair that had red cushioning close to the stool that sat in front of the organ. Erik released my hand and I used the vision out of my left eye to sit myself down in the red chair. Erik then left me for a second so he could remove his cape. I wished he left the damn thing on because it made him look sexy as hell. He returned a second later and he had a glass of water for me which I took. My mouth was pretty parched at the moment; I guess it was because of my nerves from performing earlier.

"You played very well tonight" Erik said as he sat down on the organ stool.

"Thank you" I answered back. I eyed him through my left eye so I could get a better look at his physique. He was well built and no doubt had a good amount of muscles on him. At said thought my inner wolf howled in excitement.

"How long have you been playing the violin?" Erik asked breaking my train of thought.

"Since I was ten years old" I replied. "I wasn't very good when I first started"

That got Erik to smirk and I wished my damn heart would stop beating like it was.

"You also wield a gifted voice" he added.

I nearly spat out my water when he said that.

He heard me singing to Christine and Meg?!

Oh hell if he kept this up I would die of being a crazy fan girl because of his hotness!

"Your words are kind, but my voice is mediocre in my opinion, unlike yours, you have the real gift of song" I told him.

"Nonsense" Erik stated. "I know talent when I hear it Saria and you my dear have it, you just haven't embraced your gift as of yet, if you are willing I can help you with your voice but only if you want to"

My head then shot up to look at him. Was he seriously asking me to be a student of his?

 _Oh hell I definitely have died and gone to heaven_ I thought.

"Would it be alright if I have some time to think of your offer?"

"Of course I wasn't expecting you to make a decision right away" he said with another smirk. I decided to even the playing field and I smirked back at him. He then turned his head away and I saw him looking to a violin.

"You want me to play something for you I take it" I said.

"If it isn't too much trouble" he confirmed before he stood up and walked over to where the violin was resting next to his organ on a pedestal. He walked over to me and handed over the stringed instrument. As he backed away I did the routine of making sure the violin was tuned and the bow was properly rosined. I then rested the violin on my shoulder and began to play "Let It Go"

I maybe 29 years old but I adored Disney movies especially Frozen. In fact I went to see the popular film on the day it came out and fell in love with it. Afterwards I found sheet music for "Let It Go" and played the song until I had it down note for note. As always I became lost in the music and forgot the Phantom of the Opera was watching me. When I came to the ending of the song I got a little annoyed because for some reason whenever I ended a song I loved I always wanted to hear more. I then turned to Erik who was smiling and he looked pleased.

"Thank you for playing for me Reyer chose well" he said.

I only smiled at him before I stood up and walked over to him. I handed the violin back to its owner. However when the exchange happened the strap to my eye patch suddenly snapped. Once the violin was back in its owner's arms, I hurriedly placed a hand over my right eye to cover my scar. As I backed away the memory of the day Joseph killed my father and then him attacking me flashed in my mind. I quickly sat back down in the chair I sat in earlier and tried to calm myself down by breathing. My father had taught me this and as I breathed in and out, I felt my body beginning to relax.

"Is everything alright?" Erik asked as he bent down to pick up the now broken eye patch.

"I'm fine now I just don't like having my right eye exposed that's all" I answered. My hand still remained over my right eye.

"You and I have that in common" Erik said as he went to his organ and he began to look around for something. A second later he came over to me and he held a black and silver eye patch.

"For me?" I asked admiring the eye patch's detail.

"Only if you want it" he answered.

"Thank you" I said taking the eye patch from him and the Phantom turned around so I could put it on.

"You can look now" I told Erik. Erik turned around and when he saw that I had the eye patch on, he actually smirked.

"That looks good on you"

"Huh, trying to flatter me Mr. Opera Ghost?" I teased him.

"I'm just being a gentlemen Madam"

I then noticed Erik was blushing slightly and this earned him a smirk from me. I then stood to my feet and walked over to him.

"Then I have made my decision I will accept your offer to better my voice, the work doesn't bother me"

Erik's beautiful smile returned to his lips.

"It's time I returned you to your lodgings, if I don't you'll be missed"

I simply nodded before Erik offered his hand out to me and once more I took it trusting him completely.

 **Next Morning  
Still Saria's POV**

I slept very well after I returned to my room. I guess it was because I had met up with the hot Phantom. However by dawn my peaceful sleep was interrupted by screams. Immediately I woke up and I pulled on my robe before running out of my room. From where I heard the screams it came from the stage. A shirtless Derek almost knocked me over and I made him take me to the stage. He was only wearing his sleeping pants when I met up with him.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded as he led us onto the stage.

"Don't know" he answered. I froze when I caught the smell of blood and it belonged to a human. Most of the female dancers, Christine and Meg among them were being held back by Madame Giry. Some other male dancers were on the stage as well and their faces looked horrified. I let go of Derek and walked forward passing Madame Giry who was still trying to calm down the ballerinas. I came to a stop at the body of one of the stage hands. His name was Jacob or Jake for short. Sometimes the stage hands worked night shifts for a few hours before turning in for the evening. A pool of blood was underneath his head. I bent down to get a better look at his body. My eye widened when I saw bite marks, bite marks that came from a werewolf like myself and Derek. Usually I could tell who would have killed him because of my sense of smell, however whoever killed Jake didn't leave a scent trail behind. Derek came over next to me and he growled when he saw Jake's lifeless body. I stood up and turned to him.

"One of our own killed him" I told him in a whisper.

"That's impossible you and I are the only two wolf shifters here" he said.

"Well someone got in here and murdered him in cold blood" I stated. It was then I actually got the scent trail. I felt my body go limp and Derek hurriedly caught me. The reason I had passed out was because the scent trail belonged to Joseph.

 **Erik's POV**

I knocked on Antoinette's door. Rehearsals had been canceled for the day because of the murder of the stage hand Jacob. Antoinette called for me to come in and I hurriedly opened the door.

"I had a feeling you would be coming by" Antoinette said looking up to me.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

"I don't know Erik from what the coroner has told me and Lefevre some kind of animal is responsible"

This set me aback.

An animal?

"Was any kind of animal specified?" I inquired next.

"Only to be some sort of canine, I know we have wolves outside of the city along with foxes, but those bite marks were awfully big to be that of a wolves"

"I want to kept updated" I told my friend.

"You know I will Erik"

 **Saria's POV**

When I woke I had a god awful headache. Christine, Meg, and Derek were at my side when I woke up. The three of them had been worried sick about me. I appreciated there concern for me, Christine had left go get me some food and some tea to help my headache. I ate my food like I had been starving for days on end, which got Christine and Meg to tease the hell out of me. They stayed with me for an hour before they had to return to the dorms, Derek remained by my side.

"I know something made you pass out like that Saria, something that only you know about"

I looked to the mirror and I didn't sense Erik's presence before I turned to Derek.

"The scent that was on Jake's body belonged to the shifter who murdered my father and gave me the scars on my right eye which also resulted in my blindness in that eye as well"

"Excuse me?!" Derek yelled. I winced at his yells but he apologized and asked me to continue.

"He's a monster, after murdering my father he took the role of alpha and has ruled my pack for ten years with abuse and violence, he has killed several pack members who dared try to stand up to him, and the night I fled he had tried to rape me, I was to be his next wife"

Derek immediately snarled at this.

"If he comes here I will kill him myself, you didn't deserve what happened to you and any man who tries to rape a woman is a damn coward"

"Thank you for being there for me Derek" I said to my fellow pack mate.

"You're my friend Saria and you will remain safe with me by your side, hell I wouldn't doubt the Opera Ghost would do the same"

I felt my face turn red at that comment.

"I see your face turning red you fancy the Phantom"

"Don't put words in my damn mouth Derek!" I protested my face was now as red as a tomato.

Derek only flashed me a smirk before he winked at me and he left so I could have some privacy. I took a quick bath because I wanted the smell of blood away from my body. Afterwards I put on another pair of men's sleeping pants with a red poet shirt; it was going to be cold tonight so I didn't want to freeze my ass off. Before I got into bed I noticed another red rose with a black ribbon tied to it along with a note. I felt my face turn red and I stood up and walked over to the dresser where the note and rose were. I used my claws to break the wax seal and read what Erik wrote to me.

 _I am glad you are feeling better.  
I heard you had fainted earlier and was concerned. Our lessons will start after "The Tempest" ends.  
Until then. _

_O.G._

 **Holy S*(T!  
Looks like Joseph has trailed Saria back in time. XP  
The relationship with Saria and Erik will only grow deeper as the story progresses. And Happy New's Year Eve if your going out be safe!  
See you in 2017!**


	5. First Lesson

**Happy New Year's Guys!  
Here's another chap of Saria's Song!  
A new chapter of Golden Eyes will also be written today maybe even get posted. ^^  
Enjoy!  
"Till I Hear You Sing" belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber!**

 **Saria's POV**

Two days after Jake's death things returned to normal at the Opera Populaire. Jake's body was transported to his parents and everyone had a candlelit vigil in his memory. Even though I didn't know him well he was a nice guy and he would be missed by everyone. The "Tempest" was rescheduled a few days after the vigil and everyone had to work harder to make up for lost time. There had been no sign of Joseph anywhere and I was glad. But was it possible he had traveled all the way back here? Hell I didn't even know it was him. I mean the scent I smelled could have been an ancestor of his that might have lived in this time period. However both Derek and I remained alert during work. After each show I would perform a solo and it was "Zelda's Lullaby" I played each time at the end of a show.

After five days of performing "The Tempest" everyone was given a day off before rehearsals for Hannibal would begin. As usual Carlotta got the lead role as she always did and her singing still sucked. Christine would also vanish for a few hours at a time and it was because she was having her lessons with Erik. She had yet to meet the Phantom of the Opera. I spent the day mostly napping in my room until Derek woke me up. The two of us went out on hunts about twice a week to satisfy our wolf halves. We had to feed on wild game in order to survive. After the hunt Derek and I parted ways and I headed in the direction of my room. There was still blood in my hair from the buck we took down. I took a much needed warm bath to get the blood out of my hair and on other parts of my skin. Afterwards I brushed my hair to get rid of the damn tangles in it before pulling on a white poet tank top I altered from a shirt, as usual I wore pants. I really didn't like wearing dresses in this time period because they really were uncomfortable. When I arrived back in my room I jumped out of my skin when I saw Erik there waiting for me.

"Holy crap don't that!" I scolded him. My outburst got him to smirk at me.

"My apologies Saria" he began. "Since the "Tempest" is now over with I thought tonight would be a wise start with your lessons, if you're not tired"

"That would be nice I have nothing else to do at the moment" I said.

I hurriedly pulled on my black boots before grabbing my black cloak. I had bought it earlier with my earnings. The orchestra got paid once a week. Erik then held out his hand and I took it. Like before he led me down to his lair. The journey to his domain took less than five minutes.

"I had heard you passed out when Jacob's body was found on stage" Erik said after he helped me out of the gondola once we got to his home. "How are you feeling?"

"Better but I mainly passed out because his death was a shock to me" I replied. This was true I did faint because Jake's death was a shock. But I wasn't ready to spill the beans that I wasn't human to the Phantom. Erik nodded before he and I got down to business with our lesson. He had me sing a song he had written so he could hear where my pitch would need improvement. He would stop me quite a bit and give advice on how to use raise or lower my voice, as well as breathing tips. Once the first song met his expectations we went onto another one with the same routine of pitch and breathing. By the time that song ended my voice had enough. Erik then went to get me a glass of water and when he gave it to me; I downed the whole thing since my throat was a bit rusty.

"You still have a lot of work to do, but it no time your voice will be at its best"

"Well I have a good instructor" I told the Phantom. Immediately I placed a hand onto my mouth and hid back a blush.

 _Nice going Saria!_ I scolded myself.

Erik actually blushed at that compliment and this surprised me.

His face then eyed my eye patch in a questioning manner.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you attain your injury to your eye as well with your blindness" he asked.

My left eye widened at this question. Well telling him wouldn't harm anything. I set the glass down on a table next to me before I answered.

"Ten years ago my father was attacked by an acquaintance, the two got into an altercation and it got to the point it was so bad I jumped in" I stopped. Sometimes I had trouble talking about my father's death because it was something I would forget. I took a deep breath before continuing. "I tried my best to protect my father however the bastard who was fighting him simply pushed me aside before murdering my last parent, he then turned on me and used a sharp object on my right eye"

Erik frowned and he looked angry.

"I had a procedure down on my eye with a skilled doctor and he did his best to try and prevent further infection but it was too late, two days later I lost sight in my right eye and have been blind in it ever since"

"I'm sorry you had to endure all of that this man has been cruel to you"

"Oh that isn't even the start he well tried to force himself on me and I fought back, I was able to escape with my life"

Erik suddenly stood up and he walked over to me. I felt my face turning red as he approached. He looked to my eye patch again and asked.

"Does it still hurt?"

"From time to time I endure physical pain but it's the mental pain I still think of, I really don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Of course" Erik stated being understanding. I looked to him and I smiled at him.

An idea then lit up in my mind.

"I have a song that I would like to put your teachings to use"

Erik smirked and he nodded telling me to start whenever I was ready. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _Ten long years  
Living a mere façade of life  
Ten long years  
Wasting my time on smoke and noise  
In my mind  
I hear melodies pure and unearthly  
But I find I can't give them a voice without you_

That's right I was singing "Till I Hear You Sing" from Love Never Dies. I hummed through the next verse before continuing with the lyrics.

 _The day starts  
The days ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in  
Pacing the floor  
The moments creep  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Till I hear you sing once more_

 _And weeks pass_  
 _And months pass_  
 _Seasons fly_  
 _Still you don't walk through the door_  
 _And in a haze, I count the silent days_  
 _Till I hear you sing once more_

 _And sometimes at nighttime  
I dream that you are there  
But wake, holding nothing but the empty air_

 _And years come_  
 _And years go_  
 _Time runs dry_  
 _Still I ache down to the core_  
 _My broken soul can't be alive and whole_  
 _Till I hear you sing once more_

 _And music, your music_  
 _It teases at my ear_  
 _I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

 _Let hopes pass_  
 _Let dreams pass_  
 _Let them die_  
 _Without you what are they for?_  
 _I always feel no more than halfway real_  
 _Till I hear you sing once more_

When I finished I actually felt a tear going down my cheek. I hurriedly wiped it away and blushed before turning to Erik.

"That was well sung" Erik stated looking pleased. "I would like to hear you sing more when you have the energy for it"

"Will do" I agreed.

Erik then took me back to my room since it was getting late and I would need my sleep.

"I think your friend was here to check on you" Erik said as he opened the mirror door to my room. Sure enough I smelled Derek's scent.

"Derek tends to do that" I told the Phantom. "I was an only child so I view him as a brother figure"

"He's a good man, he works hard in the rafters unlike Boquet"

I chuckled at Erik's comment on Boquet. He was right Boquet was lazy with his work and most of the time was drunk even on the job. Erik then brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed my skin. My heart began to beat like hell when he did this.

"Goodnight Saria" Erik said before he went through the mirror and it closed behind him.

 **Awwww. It looks like Saria is starting to get comfortable around a certain Opera Ghost. Let's just hope she can quit being shy around him LMAO!**


	6. Two Angels of Music

**Hello my fellow Phantom Fans!  
Christine and Saria both perform in this chapter. Raoul along with Andre and Firimin enter the storyline. Enjoy!  
I don't own "Music of the Night!"  
It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber.**

 **Saria's POV**

A month passed since I began taking my lessons with Erik. However that wasn't the only thing that kept me busy. Rehearsals for both Hannibal and II Muto were underway. That's right II Muto was added to the schedule so I had to work twice as hard when it came to my job. But as always I didn't mind. My voice lessons with Erik were getting better however I still had a long way to go. We had a lesson once a week since my work schedule was crazy. Sometimes after my lessons Erik and I would talk about things, I felt like I knew him my whole life even though I didn't. I always felt comfortable being with him and he seemed to feel the same about me. I never asked him to remove his mask nor did he ask the same when it came to my eye patch.

Finally after a month of busting my ass tonight would be the one and only opening night of Hannibal, so everyone was working hard today. I wore a white poet shirt with dark brown pants and my black boots, I had the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, I also wore my black vest and my hair was in a pony tail. Reyer made us take a break so he could hear Carlotta sing. I saw Carlotta's maids put ear plugs in their ears and I had to hold a hand to my mouth so I wouldn't laugh my ass off. Some of the other orchestra members were chuckling too and Reyer sent us a shut-up look before he held up his conductor stick and I placed my violin back onto my shoulder and started to play with the others. I tuned out while Carlotta and the other main singers began to sing so I could focus on my violin. Well I focused until Piangi screwed up his line and vocals again. I groaned along with the other orchestra players.

"Nice going Piangi!" I heard Boquet shout from the rafters. I smirked at Boquet's remark and Piangi shouted something to him in French which I wouldn't doubt was a bad word. We were about to resume playing when I saw Lefevre clear his throat. With him were Firmin and Andre, so I guess Lefevre was about to announce his retirement.

"Monsieur I am rehearsing at the moment" Reyer told his boss in disapproval.

"Sorry Reyer but I want to borrow Saria"

"Alright but make it quick" Reyer growled as I stood up. I carried my violin with me and I walked over to Lefevre.

"Gentlemen this is Saria as you have seen from previous shows she plays the violin very well"

"I intend to agree" Firmin said as he took my left hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Monsieur your words are appreciated"

"Come with us onstage my dear we want to hear you play after we talk with the rest of the cast" Andre suggested.

Reyer look annoyed but Lefevre shot him a death look. I only smirked as Lefevre offered his arm out to me and we left the music pit and joined the other cast members onstage a second later. While Lefevre addressed the other cast members about his retirement and that Firmin and Andrew were the new owners I went over to Christine and Meg. The two of them were in their slave costumes for Hannibal as were the other chorus members.

"It looks like the new owners like you already Saria" Christine said to me.

I was about to reply when a flash of movement got my attention as well as Meg and Christine's. Raoul also known as the Vicomte de Chagney walked onto the stage and Christine burst into a smile.

"Uh oh I see a thing going on here" I teased Christine.

"That's because that's Raoul we knew each other since we were children" Christine began. "You could say we were childhood sweethearts, he used to call me Little Lotte"

"Christine he's so handsome"

"Actually Johnny Depp is better looking"

Both Christine and Meg shot me a confused look and I only smirked. Raoul talked with Carlotta and Piangi for a few more minutes before he took his leave. He passed us and Christine looked disappointed.

"He wouldn't recognize me anyway"

"He didn't see you girlfriend" I reassured her. "I better get out of the way"

I then pulled myself away from Christine and Meg just as Madame Giry gave her dancers the commanding look to go ahead and start dancing. With grace and beauty all of the male and female dancers went onstage to show off their skill for the new owners. A hand suddenly touched my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin.

"Gotcha" teased Derek.

"Derek you bastard I told you a thousand times not to scare me!" I scolded him in a quiet voice.

"Sorry but I had to tell you something" his tone told me he was excited about something.

"What's up?"

"Meg is my true mate I plan on telling her after the show tonight"

"Holy congratulations pack mate!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. Derek awhile back had told Meg and her mother that he was a wolf shifter and Meg of course didn't care. She had been in love with Derek for a number of years now. Carlotta and Piangi began to sing once again and I watched the rest of the performance from the shadows with Derek at my side. Carlotta however realized Firmin and Andre were eying the female dancers and looked pissed because they weren't paying attention to her. I only sweat dropped while Derek rolled his eyes as the dancers and the other cast members finished their routine. Meg and Christine came back over to me when Madame Giry dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"I'd better get back to the rafters before I'm missed" Derek then pressed a quick kiss against Meg's forehead which made her giggle.

"Have you chosen a new song for tonight Saria?" Christine asked turning to me.

"Yep" I replied. The three of us continued talking while Carlotta continued to bitch.

"Get the ear plugs ready" I growled nodding to see the Primma Donna was about to sing "Think of Me"

As Carlotta started to sing Christine. Meg, and I all winced. I bet Derek was doing the same thing. Meg's scream suddenly got me to jump and I turned to see the backdrop falling towards Carlotta. When it fell on top of her she whined.

"Looks like our friend couldn't stand her singing either" I joked seeing Erik's shadow in the rafters.

"You sound like you fancy him" Christine said in a teasing voice.

"Hey don't put damn words in my mouth Christine! Besides Derek also teases me about the same issue" I protested with a blush appearing on my face. Carlotta was now freed from the backdrop and she stormed offstage ranting about having enough. Lefevre bid his farewells to a now panicked Firimin and Andre. He came over to me and I walked over to him and we hugged. This man had been very good to me and I would miss him. Once our embrace was over Antoinette came over to Firmin and Andre.

"I have a message from the Opera Ghost" Antoinette said to them.

"Oh god in heaven you're all obsessed!" Firmin snapped.

"He welcomes you to his Opera House" Antoinette said ignoring Firmin's comment.

"His opera house?" Andre questioned.

"And commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due"

"His salary?!" Firmin protested. "Just how much are we talking about here"

"20,000 francs a month"

Firmin and Andre looked shocked and Firmin snatched the letter to see if Madame Giry was reading the Phantom's words right. Antoinette simply shrugged and suggested that Raoul could afford the salary since he was the new patron. Firmin only growled as he tore the letter apart and barked that the show had to be canceled thanks to Carlotta taking a hike.

"Christine Daae or Saria Moore can sing it sirs"

Wait? What?!

"A chorus girl and an orchestra member that's blind in one eye, don't be silly" Andre stated.

I swore underneath by breath at Andre's comment because it made me angry. I did not like it when people think I couldn't do something because of my blindness and Andre's comment really pissed me off. Antoinette came over to me and Christine.

"Saria already has a commitment to playing her solo tonight"

"She is right" I agreed. "Besides Christine has had lessons with a great teacher"

I was glad Antoinette saved my ass because I was not ready to sing in front of an audience just yet, not a chance in hell. Andre and Firmin looked to each other for a second before Andre ushered Christine forward. Reyer then started to play "Think of Me" and Christine began to sing. As she did my jaw dropped. I knew she sung well in the movie but in person well damn!

The other cast members heard Christine singing and they walked over to see her doing so. Christine only sang the first part of the song but it was enough to satisfy Andre and Firmin. Once it was decided she would play the lead for tonight, Antoinette nodded at me. I approached the front of the stage and got ready to play my solo for tonight. The theme song from Game of Thrones filled the air as the new managers watched. I had practiced with this song many times and it was ready for me to play. As soon as it began my solo ended for the new managers and when I removed my bow from the violin they were clapping.

"Madam you're playing is astounding" Firmin said coming over to me.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Andre added.

 **Opening Night**

Since I would be performing my solo I choose to wear a dress. The dress was short sleeved and dark red. Matching flats rested on my feet. Christine did very well throughout the show, but when it came time for to sing "Think of Me", well she blew the whole thing out of the water. By the time the show ended I was already a damn nervous wreck which wasn't normal for me. I had played in front of a large audience in this opera house for a month and for some reason my nerves got to me. Once the rest of the cast bowed and after Christine got a large amount of applause and roses, Firmin and Andre came onto the stage and announced it was time for my solo.

At the mention of my name the audience got excited and they clapped loudly like that had done for Christine. I took a breath before I stood up and headed in the direction of the stage. Andre came over and led me to the where Firmin was standing. I thanked him before the two of them backed away and I got ready to play. Soon the thrill of playing the instrument I loved overcame me and I let the music take me under its wing as my solo filled the ears of everyone around me. While I played I glimpsed at Box 5 where Raoul was watching me. Those damn idiots gave Erik's box to him?!  
What the hell were they thinking?!

I shook that aside as I continued to play my solo until it was over with. Like with Christine the audience burst into cheers and applause. Once a lot of roses were thrown onto the stage did I hurry to make myself scarce. I didn't need another ambush by the public. I dropped my violin off at my room and fell upon my bed because I was tired. I heard the mirror open and I smirked.

"Don't even try to scare me my friend I have good hearing" I teased Erik.

"You did well tonight as you always do Saria, I'm very proud" Erik said as I sat myself up.

"Christine also did well better than me in my opinion" I stated.

"Both of you outdone yourselves tonight" Erik countered. However from the way his tone spoke of Christine it held more affection and a spark of jealousy sparked to life inside me.

What the hell was wrong with me?!

I shook my head and the jealousy faded. Erik approached me and he slowly brought me into his grasp.

"Um Erik what exactly are you doing?" I asked the Phantom of the Opera. He had told me his name during one of our lessons. But Erik didn't answer with words instead he answered with his next move. He pressed a kiss against my cheek underneath my right eye. I felt my face go blood red when he did that. He then released me and I felt my heart going a thousand miles a minute. He then went back to the mirror door and he closed the mirror behind him. I could not believe had just kissed my cheek. I smirked before I decided to go and see Christine. However while on the way to the Primma Donna room I was ambushed by fans. I was able to get past them and came upon the dressing room.

"Bloody hell" I said as I shut the door behind me.

"I take it your fans want to see you" Christine teased.

"Yeah and I'm tired" I stated. I then walked over to Christine.

"Girl you did awesome tonight you should be proud, no doubt a certain Vicomte saw you" I teased. Immediately Christine's face turned and I smirked.

"Consider that payback for teasing me earlier"

Christine then chuckled before the door opened.

"Oh I'm sorry" both Christine and I turned to see Raoul standing in front of us. He held a bouquet of flowers. He set them down before he approached.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Saria your performance was fantastic this evening" he said to me.

"Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it I'll let you and Christine talk" I told him. I then turned to give Christine a wink before I walked past him and opened the door. To my dismay I was ambushed my more fans, and Antoinette was there to get to me safety.

"Damn public" I growled as she led me to where the other cast members were celebration tonight's performance. Meg was out of her costume and was next to Derek. The male wolf shifter was beaming and I knew he had told Meg she was his true mate. I wasn't that hungry since my nerves were still all over the place but I did manage to eat a bit of bread and cheese and some wine. Derek and Meg walked me back to my room since I had a bit of a buzz. Hell I needed it. Once outside my room I parted ways with my friends and closed the door behind me. By now everyone was probably leaving the opera house and Christine would soon meet face to face with Erik. The thought of that got my jealous spark to come back. I growled and shook my head again before I began to undress. After pulling on my night clothes the alcohol inside me was making me drowsy. It didn't take long for me to get to my bed and soon I was out like a light.

 **Erik's POV**

Christine had passed out after I had showed her the mannequin that had a wedding dress that I designed especially for her. She was glad to finally meet me, but the shock of what I revealed to her made her faint. She now slept in my bed and I would sleep on my couch for the night. What irritated me was that my Angel of Music had a damn suitor!

That only annoyed me because that fool was in my way to win Christine's affections. I was about to head to bed when I felt uneasy for some reason. I decided to go and see where the source of my tenseness was coming from. I quietly left my lair so I wouldn't wake Christine. Suddenly a scream got my attention. It belonged to Saria and immediately I headed in the direction of her room as fast as my feet could carry me. When I opened the mirror door to her room my other student was asleep, but her body was thrashing. She was having a nightmare and by the sound of things it was a bad one. She still had her eye patch as I approached her.

 **Saria's POV**

"Saria wake up!" a familiar voice called out to me. It belonged to Erik and as soon as I heard him my left eye shot open. The Phantom of the Opera was sitting on my bed and he looked worried.

"Erik?" I asked to make sure it was him.

"It's me you were having a bad dream" he said.

"F**k" I growled as I sat up. I had fallen asleep with my eye patch which I had meant to take off before I fell asleep, but blame the alcohol for that.

"I had felt uneasy so I came up here to find out the source it turns out it was you" Erik explained. "And it's a good thing I did"

"Thank you for coming to check on me that was sweet of you" I said looking to him. The two of us looked at one another for a second before I suddenly felt my face turn red and I turned away. Erik chuckled before he placed a hand underneath my chin.

"Are you trying to seduce me or what?" I teased Erik for the hell of it.

"I saw you blushing Mademoiselle"

"Oh don't you start too I get enough crap from my friends" I growled as he removed his hand from my face.

"I will stay with you until you fall asleep if that will comfort you" he offered.

"Could?" I then shut my mouth feeling like a god damn idiot for what I was about to ask.

"Could I what my dear?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Could you sing to me I know that's lame for me to ask but your voice calms me down"

"If that will help rest easier"

I nodded before I lay myself back down and I closed my eyes.

Then the Phantom began to sing a song that was my favorite and it had been the song to let me have the courage to run from Joseph the night my life could have ended.

 _Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

The way Erik sang to me was quiet enough so only I would hear him.

 _Slowly, gently night unfurls it splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
 _Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar_  
 _And you'll live as you never lived before_

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
 _Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_  
 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
 _In this darkness that you know you cannot find_  
 _The darkness of the music of the night_

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

 **Erik's POV**

As soon as I finished singing Saria was asleep once more. I stayed for fifteen more minutes to make sure she would be alright before I stood up to leave. As I looked to her a feeling, the same feeling I was felt towards Christine was now pulling me towards Saria. If Christine wouldn't love me.  
Was it possible Saria could?

I don't know if what I was feeling for Saria was love, but the desire to be with her was the exact same thing I felt for Christine. It was late and I needed to get back to my home or what Saria called "The Lair". I bent down and not caring I kissed her on her lips. The moment my lips touched hers seemed to relax her body even more. When I pulled away her lips broke into a smile. A smile of my own came onto my lips and I turned to back to the mirror and left my mysterious violinist to sleep.

 **Andre better watch what he says around Saria, because she doesn't take too kindly when others doubt her because of her disability!  
Also is Erik starting to fall for Saria as well?  
You need to read to find out!  
**


	7. II Muto&Another Murder

**Two chapter for you fellow Phantom fans!  
A familiar royal jerk face returns. Enjoy!**

 **Saria's POV**

When I woke up this morning I felt well rested. Erik coming to check on me last night helped. My stomach growled notifying me that I needed to eat so I didn't waste time getting out of bed. I pulled on a pair of black pants with a new white poet shirt before I put on my vest and boots. I pulled my hair back into a braid before I grabbed my cane. A tired looking Christine and Meg greeted me in the dining hall. The looks on their faces made me arch an eyebrow.

"Let me guess Carlotta decided to come back?" I asked as I leaned my cane against the table.

"Yes sadly" Meg growled. She took a swig of her coffee. "The Phantom has been busy sending everyone notes"

This got me to snort in amusement.

"Well I'm not that surprised our new managers have yet to pay him his salary"

That got Christine to chuckle. She needed to have a little laugh after her little adventure last night. I was glad I wasn't there when she had pulled off Erik's mask. And the Phantom of the Opera hated that. The three of us had eggs and toast for breakfast along with some coffee and jam. Then it was time for work. When I headed towards the music to pit I had passed Carlotta who was primed up for tonight's performance.

"Saria I didn't see you there" she greeted me. "I wish I was here last night to see your playing because you my dear have a god given talent that I hope allows your music career to thrive"

Her compliment got me to blush a little.

"Thank you Madame" I replied to her before we parted ways. My fellow orchestra members weren't thrilled Carlotta was back either. Reyer on the other hand was thrilled as were Andre and Firmin. Everyone worked hard for tonight's show and the rehearsal went pretty smoothly. Hell Piangi didn't even mess up. Like last night I chose to wear another dress since I would be performing another solo after tonight's show if everything went smoothly. I also reminded Derek to watch Boquet so he wouldn't be an idiot to try and confront Erik. The dress I wore was dark blue and it was the same design from the one I wore last night. I still had my hair in a braid. Dinner was a small affair and by the time the show almost started the whole cast were eager

"Saria love don't you ever get tired of wearing those boots on your feet?" Reyer asked as I passed him. I shot the conductor a smirk before I hurried to my seat with my violin. I quickly tuned it and rosined my bow before I placed on my shoulder. The curtain opened and the orchestra began to play. As I played my violin I listened to the singing, I actually liked this part of the movie because the show was funny.

 _They say that this youth  
Has set my lady's heart aflame  
His Lordship sure would die of shock  
His Lordship is a laughing stock  
Should he suspect her, God, protect her,  
Shame, Shame, Shame._

 _This faithless lady's  
Bound for Hades  
Shame, Shame, Shame._

The crowd applauded again before I heard Christine mocking a fake gasp when the audience learned she was the Countess's lover. I actually chuckled because the plot line was hilarious. Carlotta's voice then added to the mix.

 _Serafimo, your disguise is perfect_

One of our orchestra members used a small hammer against a piece of wood that was meant to be a knock.

 _Why? Who could this be_

 _Gentle Wife_  
 _Admit your loving husband_

Piangi now was on stage and I heard Meg do her fake gasp when Piangi supposedly pretended to smack her rear.

 _My love, I'm called to England  
On affairs of state  
And must leave you with your new maid_

The crowd laughed when Christine shook her own rear at this part.

"Though I would happily take the maid with me" Piangi shouted.

"The old fool is leaving!" Carlotta said to the crowd.

A few seconds later I heard the other actors giving fake shocked gasps when Christine took over maid apron and skirt to reveal pants underneath.  
 _  
Serafimo away with this pretense  
You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence_

I had to stop playing my violin for a second because the show was making me laugh my ass off. Reyer shot me a look and I waved my hand to reassure him I was fine before I resumed playing my instrument. The singing and the music continued until a familiar voice interrupted.

"Did I not instruct that Box five be kept empty?"

Immediately I stopped playing my violin when Erik spoke as did the other orchestra members. I saw that Box 5 had Raoul in it again, god were Andre and Firmin that god damn stupid!

Carlotta snapped at Christine before she went offstage to get her mouth sprayed. I simply rolled my eyes while waiting for Reyer's command to start playing. Once he raised his stick the playing resumed. But it stopped when Carlotta's voice suddenly croaked. The crowd laughed thinking it as part of the show. The Primma Donna I bet was worried, but Reyer had us playing again and Carlotta tried once more to sing, but her voice croaked once more.

"Mother!" she yelled as she went offstage completely embarrassed. The curtain closed and Reyer told us to take a quick break. Andre and Firmin hurried to the stage and announced that Christine would play the Countess while the ballet part from Act 3 would entertain the guests while she was getting ready. Once they left the stage Reyer made us start playing the ballet part from the show. I looked up in the rafters and saw Derek nod at me which meant that Boquet was in order. It looks like he wasn't going to die tonight. However I couldn't be more wrong because a few minutes later one of the ballet dancers screamed and some of the audience members gasped. As this happened Joseph's scent filled my nose and I hurriedly put my violin down and went to see what happened onstage. When I came upon stage there on the stage floor was Boquet and he was dead. However he wasn't wearing a noose around his neck. His body was the exact same way when Jake's was found. He had many bite marks all over him and his clothes were torn in several places, his clothes also had blood.

Panic overcame me and I ran off the stage needingto get away. It was the same nightmare over again, I had grabbed my black cloak from my room and headed to the one place that would calm me down. And it was the roof of the opera house. I opened the door to the roof and quickly shut it. The roof was covered with snow and I leaned against the door.

"God damn it!" I shrieked. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in the air because I was both frustrated and scared. I then heard Christine and Raoul coming up to the roof and I swore. I looked around and found a nearby statue. I high tailed it over to it and hid behind it. The door to the roof opened and out came Christine and Raoul. Christine was in her usual get up from this part of the movie. She looked just as freaked out as I did. I guess she thought it was Erik who killed Boquet, uh dead wrong!

Both Christine and Raoul were quiet. Oh crap!

They were about to sing "All I Ask of You!

Erik's scent suddenly got my attention and I looked around the other way from the statue I was hiding behind and saw the Phantom listening to the woman he loved and her suitor. Raoul then took Christine's hand and she looked to him. She then dropped the rose Erik had given her.

 _No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here with you, beside you  
To guard and to guide you_

 _Say you love me_  
 _Every waking moment_  
 _Turn my head_  
 _With talk of summertime_  
 _Say you need me with you_  
 _Now and always_  
 _Promise me_  
 _That all you say is true_  
 _That's all I ask of you_

I saw Erik using his stealth to get closer to the couple. I was also getting angry, angry at Christine. Here she was ignoring the fact that Erik loved her more than anything, and she was ignoring it!

Raoul drew Christine into a hug as he continued to sing.

 _Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you_

Christine then moved away from Raoul and she walked ahead her back turned to Raoul.

 _All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside  
To hold and to hide me_

Christine had turned to face Raoul again and he came over to her and took her hands into his and he walked backwards.

 _Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you  
From your solitude  
Say you need me  
With you  
Here beside you_

 _Anywhere you go_

 _Let me go too._

 _Christine that's all I ask of you_

Erik moved once more and I saw that he was closer to Christine and Raoul, he watched them closely. Raoul was holding Christine now against his chest still singing to her.

 _Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word  
And I will follow you_

Christine then turned around to look Raoul in the eyes.

 _Share each day with me  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me_

 _You know I do_ Raoul sang.

 _Love me  
That's all I ask of you_

The two of them shared a passionate kiss and Erik turned away looking hurt, as though his heart was ripped out of his chest. I growled because seeing him in such pain broke my own heart. Raoul spun Christine around with her arms around him. Then he set her back to the ground before they sang once more.

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me that's all I ask of you_

I then turned away from the sight because I was now really angry. I was so angry my body was shaking and my inner wolf was feeling the same. As my body shook something happened. Something I wasn't expecting. It was a mental tug and at first I was afraid of what it was. The door to the roof shut and I poked my head out away from the statue. Erik went over to the rose and picked it up. I saw a few tears going down the bare side of his face.

Holy S**T!

The tugging was coming from him!

Erik was my true mate!

I could not believe it. However I had to think of it later because a snarl suddenly got my attention and I hurriedly looked to see what was going on. Erik turned to see a large silver wolf with dark brown markings approaching him. I knew that wolf from anywhere and it was Joseph!

So I had been right he had followed me here. Erik backed away unsure what he was going to do.

"Get away from him you bastard!" I shouted finally coming out from my hiding spot.

"Saria?!" Erik exclaimed shocked to see me. "What?"

"I'll explain later for now let me handle this" I told the Phantom. Not caring anymore if he saw my right eye I removed my eye patch and turned to Erik. His blue eyes widened when he saw my scars for the first time. I tossed him the eye patch before turning to Joseph who snarled at me to get out of the way. I felt my left eye glowing gold and I snarled back at him in challenge. He took my father from me, and I would not let him take my mate too, not without a fight. Then my body became engulfed in a silver smoke mixed with black before I felt the shift starting. A few second later I was on all fours in my wolf form baring my fangs at Joseph. Then without warning I leapt into the air and surprised Joseph off guard. I sank my fangs into his neck and bit down hard as well as I dug my claws into his fur.

Joseph whined but he quickly countered with a bite to my right front leg and the bite hurt. I released my hold of his neck and he used his body so slam me into the snow. Once he released my leg his fangs then sank into my shoulder blade. A whine escaped my throat as he used his body to pin me to the ground. I would not let him win this fight. I raised my left front paw and swiped it at Joseph's side scratching the hell out of it. Blood stained the snow as he yelped and backed away. I got back to my feet ignoring the pain in my shoulder blade where he had bitten me. A dangerous growl escaped my throat before I walked over to him; I then bit into his neck again, this time to prove to him I was no longer the scared woman he used to know. To prove I was a leader born of an alpha bloodline. The bite wasn't lethal but it hurt enough to prove my point that I was the one in power now. He whined in submission before I released my fangs from his fur. I watched as he got to his feet and a second later he was gone.

Some wolf shifters had unique gifts and Joseph had the ability to transport himself to where he wanted to go, when he wished. I knew the fight wasn't over yet between him and me, the next time he threatened my mate I would kill him and that fight would more deadly if he was such a fool to initiate it. I then turned to Erik who was watching me closely. I guess it was time to tell him the truth about me. My body smoked once more and I returned to my human form. I still had my dress on, my cloak however was ruined since I had phased with it on. Parts of my dress were torn but I didn't care. All that mattered was my mate.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I approached him. He didn't answer and that was to be understood.

I got closer to him and I pressed a hand to the bare side of his face.

"I promise I will explain everything all I ask is are you willing to listen?"

"You just saved my life so yes I will listen" Erik spoke at last.

I smiled at him before I winced. My right shoulder blade was bare and I looked to see where Joseph had bitten me. His bite mark was visible on my shoulder as was there another bite on my right arm. Both were bleeding heavily. Immediately I felt light headed and my knees gave way. Erik was quick to catch me.

"Just hold on Saria" Erik said as he scooped me into his arms. I felt my face turning red when I realized he was holding me. Then I fell unconscious in the Phantom's arms.

 **Way to go Saria!  
You finally put Joseph in his place!  
**


	8. The Phantom&She-Wolf

**I think this is the chapter all of you have been waiting for!  
Enjoy it!  
I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Saria's POV**

"This will sting" Erik warned before he poured wine onto my wrist. My mate had taken me down to his lair and I was able to regain consciousness shortly after. He first cleaned off my shoulder with his own peroxide to disinfect my bite wound. The peroxide didn't last because it was the last he had, he then used simple bandage wrap to put around my bite so my right shoulder was wrapped up at the moment. He had then let me have some privacy so I could get out of my ruined dress. He had gone to my room and retrieved some of my clothes, so now I wore my blue tank top with fresh pants the color of dark brown. My hair was out of its braid since I had shifted earlier. I wore my black slippers on my feet. Afterwards I met up with Erik again and he was now tending to my right arm where I was also bitten.

"Son of a bitch that hurts" I said as the alcohol stung over my bite. Erik actually smiled before he used warm water to clean away the wine and dried blood. Afterwards he put the same wrapping around my warm and secured it tightly before he stopped.

"My wounds will heal in twenty-four hours" I told my mate as he stood to wash his hands. Erik only nodded before he excused himself. He was wearing the same outfit he wore last night which made him look hot. He returned five minutes later and sat in front of his organ where his stool was. My eye patch was on top of a book nearby.

"Are you human?" he asked to start things off. I shook my head.

"No I'm not tell me Erik you know what werewolves are right?"

"Vaguely" Erik answered.

"I am a werewolf shifter or shape shifter if you prefer to call it that, however we are larger than our wild cousins" I began. "And like our wild cousins we live in packs, my mother died due to hunters so my father raised me by himself"

"And that creature that was about to attack me was another wolf shifter?" Erik questioned.

"The one who did this to my right eye, blinding me" I answered him by putting a finger right at my scars. "His name is Joseph, he's the one who murdered my father and tried to rape me, tonight he saw you as a threat and he wanted to put an end to that threat by killing you"

Erik suddenly stood up and he walked over to me. He then gently touched my scars and I allowed him to look at them closely.

"He did this to you?" He asked.

"Yes I was trying to save my father and when it was too late, Joseph turned on me for interfering into his fight, he first bit me in my right eye which caused the blindness before he used his claws to create the scars, afterwards he became the leader of my pack, that position was my birthright, for ten years he ruled over my friends and my fellow pack mates with abuse and violence, every other year he would take a new mate or wife, I was his next choice, he said that no one but only him would want me now that I had my right eye messed up, and now he wants to kill you, and tonight I wouldn't let that happen"

"He won't get near you again I won't allow it" Erik growled.

"So you're not afraid of me?" I asked as him.

"No I'm not, I have no reason to be, tonight made me realize something, something I have been too blind to acknowledge"

I arched an eyebrow at his comment. Erik then helped me to my feet and I felt my face turning red.

"For a long awhile I thought I was in love with Christine, all I wanted was to make her happy and make her singing career thrive, however you came here to my opera house, the moment I first heard you play the violin distracted my thoughts of Christine, your voice then made me want to get to know you, you didn't shun me away when we met face to face"

"Are you"

But the Phantom of the Opera placed a finger to my lips.

"I am no longer interested in pursuing a woman who is in love with another, I want you Saria, but only if you'll have me"

"Are you saying you love me?"

I immediately placed a hand to my mouth. I cannot believe I just said that. Erik smirked.

"At first I wasn't but overtime and getting to know you, did I understand that my feelings for you were stronger than those I felt for Christine so yes I am in love with you and that love will grow stronger if you want to be with me"

"Of course I want to be with you!" I exclaimed. "Sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice, but when I was on the roof watching you spying on Christine and Raoul it broke my heart, hell Christine made me angry, I do not like it when you are hurt physically, mentally, or emotionally, so yes I love you Mr. Opera Ghost, I always have"

I then turned my head away now feeling slightly embarrassed. Erik put a gloved hand underneath my chin and made me turn to him.

"You're also leaving something out" he said. "What is it?"

"Wolves mate for life in the wild, and like them wolf shifters have a single true mate, in human terms a mate is a spouse, only the bond is more precious, you are my true mate Erik, our mating bond was revealed before that asshole Joseph tried to take you from me"

Erik was silent for a second before he released my face and he then pulled me into him.

"I am honored" he stated. He then leaned in and soon his lips were upon mine. I closed my left eye and kissed him back. Holy SH*T!

The way this guy kissed out of this world. I could not believe it was actually happening. I did a fan girl squeal in my mind as the kiss continued. As soon as it began the kiss ended and I growled.

"Was that a growl?" Erik teased.

"Yes it was I didn't want you to stop kissing me" I answered gently patting his chest with my hand.

"They'll be more to come" he teased again before he pressed his lips against my forehead, then they went to my right eye. I felt a tear slide down my face as he kissed my eyelid and then he did the same to my scars. Erik wiped the tear away before he brought me into his grasp once more. His forehead touched mine, as one of his gloved hands was intertwined with my right. I now could look forward to what the future had in store for us, now that I found my mate, and if Joseph dared to try kill Erik, I would put an end to him first. For Erik was my true love, my mate, no he was my Phantom of the Opera and I will protect him with my life as I know he will do the same for me.

 **AWWWWWW!  
I can hear the fan girl squeals!**


End file.
